Old Friends, Demons, and Really Annoying Wizards
by Stars-Eclipsed
Summary: The team is going to Hogwarts, but they have to convince Harry to go back with them. They aren't the only new ones at school, though, and Kurama might know more than anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Hurray! I live! I'm so incredibly sorry to all of my fans. Wait, do I have fans? Oh well. I had a really good idea one day about a story. This one is taking the place of my original YYH story. It is not a similar story. Nobody liked it, I didn't like it. Oh well. Here is a new story. For those of you who didn't read the summary, it's a YYHxHP. And, to my friends, RACHEL, I DID NOT STEAL NEVILLE'S POT. I WOULD HAVE STOLEN THE TWINS, NOT THE POT. Sorry. I needed to get that out.

IMPORTANT: I am attempting to write this story with limited knowledge of seasons 3 and 4 of Yu Yu Hakusho. I know the idea of what happened. My info is garnered from scattered episodes and summaries. You are welcome to correct me. Please do. I have read all the Harry Potter books. Multiple times.

Disclaimer: yeah sure. I own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho. That's why I'm writing on a fanfiction site. Of course I don't own them. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JK ROWLING IS SAYING THAT SHE'S GONNA KILL OF TWO CHARACTERS, ONE OF WHOM MAY BE HARRY! Actually, I don't care that much. Just so you know, if it's an OC, the character is mine. That's the meaning of OC.

So it begins.

"English"

'Japanese'

Demon Language

**STORY,STORY,STORY**

'Why the hell is there an owl in my room?' Yusuke Urameshi yelled. Yep, he was pissed. The former spirit detective now half demon stood in the doorway to his room looking at a barn owl. It was sitting on top of the pile of old mangas, magazines, and a few books. The whole room was a mess, but that was to be expected of the seventeen year old. The window was open, so that must have been how the bird got in.

Cautiously Yusuke slipped into the room, eyes on the bird. The last thing he needed was for it to be a demon in disguise. Not that that happened much anymore. The owl thrilled at him, holding out its leg. On it was a roll of paper. He approached the bird slowly, holding out his hand in hopes that it wouldn't bite him. The bird merely held out its leg and thrilled. He grabbed the paper, quickly stepping away from the owl. As soon as he stepped aside, the owl opened it's wings and took off out of the open window.

Yusuke held the letter carefully, wary of any possible traps.

'Did an owl just fly out your window, Detective?' Yusuke jumped, landing facing the origin of the voice. Hiei was standing just inside the window.

'Don't do that.' Yusuke said. 'I hate it when you sneak up on me like that.'

'Hn. Then don't let me sneak up on you.'

'Whatever. Weird bird. It had this on its leg.' Yusuke said as he held up the paper.

'Have you opened it?'

…

'Baka.'

Just then, Yusuke's phone rang. He shifted half of the junk off the desk and grabbed the phone. 'Urameshi residence.'

-'Yusuke? This is Kurama.'-

-'Yo. What's up?'-

-'Did you just have an owl in your house?'-

-'How did you know?'-

-'There's a snowy owl that just left me with a letter. Did the same happen to you?'-

-'Yah. Have you opened it?'-

-'Ah…'-

-'Baka Detective. Baka Fox.'-

Kurama could be heard sighing. –'Hiei's there with you.'-It was a statement, not a question.

Yusuke sighed an affirmative. -'Let me put you on speaker.'-

-'So all three of us have received mysterious letters tied to the legs of owls,'-Said Kurama.

-'Correct? Any ideas?'-

-'I'd say open them one at a time,' said Yusuke. 'That way if it is trapped then someone can deal with it.'-

-'Makes sense. Meet you at the park nearest your house?'-

-'See you there, Kurama.'- Yusuke hung up. 'This had better not be the toddler's idea of a joke.'-

'Hn.'

_Later_

The trio stood in the darkening park, away from the bright lamps. Each held their letter. Taking a silent cue from his companions, Yusuke opened the parchment first. When nothing exploded or jumped out at him, he unfolded and read the letter aloud.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**

To Mr. Y. Urameshi, (it read)

Congratulations. You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a seventh year transfer. We have confirmed with your current teacher, who has agreed to teach a course at Hogwarts, that you have adequate knowledge to join the school at this time. The train to Hogwarts will leave at precisely eleven o'clock on September 1 from Kings Cross station in England..

Sincerely,

Professor Sprout

Deputy Headmistress

Looking up, Yusuke say that the other two had opened the letters as well. 'So, same for you guys?'

'Hn.' An affirmative from Hiei.

'No. Apparently I am going to be a student teacher. It mentions a previous teacher. Genki, perhaps?' Kurama was slightly puzzled. Why would a wizarding school in England invite Japanese teens to attend when aforementioned teens had not gone to wizarding school?

'Konnichiwa, everyone.' The trio looked up to see Botan flying towards them. 'Great, I see that you've gotten the letters. This is your next assignment. Come on, we're heading to Reikai.'

**A/N,A/N,A/N**

Wow. That took some effort. I hope people like it. Things will start happening in the next two chapters, mainly chapter 3. Two is written on paper. (Cruises really should have computer you can use to type, not just go on the internet) Three is also on paper and it's almost done. I just need to type both and revise before I put them up. Until then, _adios._


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes, another chapter. wish me luck. I need it

I know, I don't own anything.

---------

Despite Kurama and Botan's best efforts, Yusuke stormed into Koenma's office shouting. The little Prince of Reikai was sitting nervously behind a desk covered in paper s while listening to the Spirit Detective's tirade. This lasted for several minutes.

Finally, it was Hiei who cut Yusuke off, saying, 'Shut up, Detective, before I slice off your tongue.' Having succeeded in silencing Yusuke, Hiei turned to face Koenma with a frightening glare. 'There had better be a very good explanation for this.'

It would have taken a stronger spirit than Koenma's to meet that glare. Quaking, Koenma said, 'There is a reason. This is your next mission. Your primary goal will be to protect this school and its students, one in particular. His name is Harry Potter.

Sixteen years ago a powerful curse, meant to kill the infant Potter, backfired on the caster. The caster, a wizard who has named himself Lord Voldemort, commonly known as You-Know-Who by the general wizarding population, was killed. He eluded the fairy girl sent to collect him. As we found out later, Voldemort had made six Hourcuxes. He later made a seventh. These Hourcuxes are actually pieces of his soul in special objects. He creates these by murder.

Two years ago, his followers used a ritual to return him to his body. Ever since, he and his followers have been killing. The most recent kill by one of Voldemort supporters, Severus Snape, was a very powerful wizard, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Because of this, Harry has decided not to return to Hogwarts. You're going to have to convince him to return to the school. Even without the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, it is still a safer place than most of the world. Once you are there, you can protect and the other students.

In Dumbledore's will there was a letter addressed to Genkai, who had met him many years ago. The letter asked for her to accept a job at the school and protect the students without telling anyone. She has accepted, and will be going to the school on the pretense that her hiring was part of Dumbledore's last wish to train the students to protect themselves. Yusuke and Hiei, you will be posing as Genkai's students while Kurama will be the new Herbology student teacher. Genkai has accepted a position for a new class on reiki, which the wizards know as wandless magic. The new Headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal, will know that you have been sent as protection for the school. She will not know of your demonic traits and heritage. She, along with everyone else, will assume that you have extensive training in wandless magic. It would be best to keep that knowledge from everyone. Any questions?'

At this, Kurama spoke, 'How long will would we be gone?'

'A year at most. And don't worry about the minor demons. Kuwabara, who will be staying behind, will take care of them.'

'Why are we helping the nigens?' Hiei did not sound pleased.

Koenma answered, 'Normally we would leave the wizards to themselves. Unfortunately, Voldemort is recruiting demons, promising them human lives and riches. Most are minor. Some are more powerful, ones called Dementors by the wizards. They suck the souls from their victims. They also cause any being close to them to feel and relive the worst moments of their past. Due to the fact that a wizard's magic is very weak and almost useless on demons, the wizards can only repel the dementors. This is what you three will be most concerned with.'

Yusuke finally asked, whining, 'Why do we have to go to school?'

Kurama answered, 'It's a wizarding school. You will be able to learn new fighting techniques. You'll be able to take out all your frustration about the school on the demons we fight. Also, Genkai would drag you there, mission or not.'

'You have a point.'

Koenma said, 'Now that that's settled, a few last details. You will leave in a week. Yusuke and Kurama, a letter is going home to your families saying that you have been accepted into an exchange program. You will have all of your wizarding supplies, wands included, delivered to you when you reach London. Your first stop will be a place called Godric Hollow. This is where you will meet Harry and convince him to return to Hogwarts. Genkai will meet you just before you get on the train to go to Hogwarts. Get going.'

-----------

All done, please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Update!!! **This is important**. Draco is not going to be bad. In this story line, Snape orchestrated the whole thing that killed Dumbledore. I want to use Malfoy as a character.

I own nothing

**Godrick Hollow**

"It's a good thing that Koenma thought of this translator before we got here or I'd be so lost." Yusuke said. The group of three was walking through the main area of Godric Hollow at sunset. According to Botan, Harry Potter was planning on visiting his parent's grave right about this time.

* * *

Harry walked through the cemetery with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Towards the edge stood a double headstone that was familiar after two days of visits. Harry had left flowers in the last two days in memory of the time he had never come. Strangely, there were a young woman and a young man standing over the grave. At the sound of the group's footsteps the pair looked up. Seeing the lilies in Harry's hand, the young woman smiled. "So you're the ones who've been leaving flowers. So few come to visit after so many years. What connection did you have to them?"

It was then that the group realized that the pair were muggles. After a brief exchange of looks Harry said, "They were my parents."

"I thought so." Said the woman. "James' face, Lily's eyes. You wouldn't remember us. The last time I saw you you were six months old." They all stood in silence for a moment. Harry stooped, placing the flowers in front of the cold stone.

"Stupefy!" The shout came from behind the headstone. The spell glanced off the stone, just missing Harry. Spinning around, the wizards saw that in their moment of silence, Death Eaters had surrounded them. The voice that had cast the spell came from behind a mask, saying, "Oh, two muggles and a handful of wizards. You can't win. Let us have the boy and we'll kill you quickly."

The groups glared without speaking, as if the wizards wanted to attack but feared for the muggle couple. Surprisingly, it was the young woman who broke the silence. She chuckled. Everyone stared at her, Death Eaters and Harry's group alike. The girl then smiled and said to her companion, "Do you see any muggles here, Kyle?"

"No I don't, Holly."

At this point another Death Eater snapped, "He was talking about you!"

"Really? I was under the impression that the term muggle is used to describe a non-magical person. That is no fitting description of me." At this the girl held out her arm palm up. As the wizards watched, fire sprang to life in her palm. It spiraled and grew, coiling along her arm like a snake. It illuminated her face, showing coal-black eyes and soft golden brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "Go on, attack," she taunted with a smirk, "I dare ya."

At these words the Death Eaters fired of curses, each aimed at the girl. She and her friend stood unmoving, their faces expressionless. Before anyone in Harry's group could react, the man's hands came up at the last second, engulfed in fierce white light. All of the spells converged on the light and it flared, absorbing the onslaught. Neither of the 'muggles' seemed fazed.

As the Death Eaters stood in shock, Harry's group sprang into action. Even in their shock, however, there were still too many Death Eaters for the group to fight. The other mysterious couple stood off to one side, occasionally absorbing or deflecting curses and spells.

After several minutes both sides paused, panting and tired, to assess injuries and the weakness of their opponents. The Death Eaters were completely surrounding the Potter's grave. The Weasleys and their group as well as the couple were trapped at the headstone, unable to blast a path through the enemy. The young couple was standing on either side of Mrs. Weasley, who had been hit by a stunner. The pair did not seem to be tired by the drawn out fighting.

Both sides watched their opponents, waiting for someone to make the next move.

* * *

The demon trio was making their leisurely way to the cemetery. As far as they all knew, all they had to do was find the boy, convince him to return to the school, and join him there.

Suddenly Hiei stopped, eyes unseeing. At this time of day there was no one around to complain about the three stopping. Before Yusuke could question him, Hiei lifted the wards partially of his Jagan. After a mere breath the wards were replaced and the fire apparition's gaze was focused.

"The boy and his companions are being attacked. Twenty opponents. They are at a stalemate. Five of his companions are wizards, one is unconscious. The other two are shielded too heavily to read at a glance." This was all Hiei said before flitting into a tree and onto the roof of a nearby building, having deemed this the quickest route to the cemetery. Kurama looked quickly in the direction that Hiei had taken before saying, "We had better hurry." With that the two left on the sidewalk blurred out of sight, running towards the cemetery faster that eyes could follow.

* * *

The group in the cemetery was still at a standoff. Both sides were battered, bruised, and tired. Fifteen Death Eaters still stood. The other five had been hit by stunners from both sides of the fight. Harry and his companions were fairing only slightly better.

After the standoff had gone into its third minute, Hermione, who was standing closest to the pair who had identified themselves as Holly and Kyle, heard Holly say to Kyle, "Reikai Tantei, eight o'clock, half-mile, closing fast."

* * *

Kurama was following Hiei's path to the cemetery when he felt a feather soft touch on his mind. Immediately after, a voice spoke in his mind. :If you wish to persuade, do not act inhuman. Incapacitate, do not kill. Appear strong and confident, not ruthless. I'll leave a few for you and your friends.: The mental voice quieted, but not before Kurama recognized a voice he had not heard in several years.

* * *

"Well, now what?" Asked Mr. Weasly. He spoke quietly to the group. They were still surrounded by the Death Eaters.

"If you can hold out for another minute or so, there is some extra help on the way." The woman's voice was confident, almost arrogant.

The Death Eaters, upon hearing this, seemed to come to a conclusion. Before anyone could move, one of the Death Eaters charged, grabbed Holly around the neck, and pressed his wand to her temple, saying, "Don't do anything stupid or I'll be forced to kill you."

Holly smirked as Kyle chuckled quietly. "Funny, I was just about to say the same." As she spoke her eyes glowed and the Death Eater's wand flared and burned. He jumped back, cradling his injured hand. Eyes on his hand, he never saw the roundhouse kick aimed for him. The Death Eaters watched as their comrade flew through the air to hit the ground several feet away.

The Death Eaters glanced quickly at one another before charging _en masse_. Those that made it close to Holly were thrown by a flurry of kicks and punches. The others were knocked back by their comrades' flying bodies. While dodging several curses, however, a stray, clumsy punch caught her in the jaw, knocking her to her knees.

At this time there were seven Death Eaters still standing. Three were fighting Harry's groups and losing. One was firing curses at Kyle. He was dodging with the grace of a dancer. The last three were advancing on Holly, who was attempting to shake away the daze of the kick. The Death Eaters surrounded the injured Holly, wands raised.

At that moment a voice called out from several yards away, " I believe that that is no way to treat a lady." The wizards all turned to see a trio of young men standing at the near edge of the cemetery. One was a tall read head with piercing emerald eyes. The second was an average height with slicked back black hair and fierce brown eyes. The last was very short with spiky black hair and red eyes. They were dressed as muggles and carried no visible wands.

One of the Death Eaters attacking Holly smirked, "And who are you to try and stop us?"

All three of the newcomers grinned ferally before the red head and the red-eyed turned to their companion. His smile increased as he raised his right hand like a gun. In the space of a second, his finger glowed blue, and the light blasted from his finger. It hit the Death Eater in the chest, knocking him off his feet. He landed in an unconscious heap.

Faced with this new threat, the remaining six Death Eaters fled, apparating away with their fallen comrades. The remaining ten stood in their three separate groups, facing each other.

Finally, it was Mr. Weasly who broke the silence. "I must thank all of you for your help. It would be helpful, though, to know who you all are."

The trio of young men glanced at each other before introducing themselves.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Shuichi Minamino."

"…"

"This is Hiei," said Shuichi.

Everyone turned to the couple. "We have already given you our names," said Holly. "Sadly, that is all we can give you for now. Just know that we will be there if we are needed." With those parting words, the two turned and walked away. Before they had gone three steps a door-shaped portal appeared in front of them. It glowed white before quickly changing to the interior of a stone building. The pair calmly walked through, and the doorway disappeared behind them.


End file.
